


simply because

by planetkun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, They Get Through It, i wrote this in half an hour fuck u, its their first kiss, juns scared, lapslock, rated t bc.. language, theres a storm, theres like. no build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetkun/pseuds/planetkun
Summary: thunderstorms and first kisses, featuring wonhui





	simply because

august sixteenth. junhui and his boyfriend of six months, wonwoo, are sitting on their sore asses in the middle of wonwoo’s living room. it’s raining cats and dogs, and the power has been out for at least an hour. it’s not like they hadn't been in the dark before. it’s just.. it's different this time.

it's different because junhui’s scared shitless of thunderstorms. it's different because junhui's a fucking crybaby. at least, that's what he thinks, anyways.

it's simply the two of them, junhui resting in wonwoo’s lap, which usually isn't the most comfortable place to be, considering the fact that wonwoo is still a growing teenager and he's boney as fuck. but junhui doesn't care in the least. he loves his boyfriend, obviously. it has nothing to do with the fact that he's on the edge of tears because of a damn storm. definitely not.

okay, maybe a little bit.

wonwoo’s gently rocking back and forth, humming softly to calm his boyfriend down. as soon as it begins to take effect and junhui sighs contently, finally realizing that everything really is okay, lightning strikes. immediately after, the house shakes in response and junhui yelps. 

the whole situation is quite funny, really. junhui shaking like a horrified puppy while wonwoo mumbles gentle, loving words to let him know he'll be okay. simply another item to add to the list of things wen junhui is afraid to talk about. it’s a phase. he gets embarrassed easily. he'll be fine.

and he is. he's fine.

about an hour later, the thunder lets up a bit, and junhui is finally able to breathe properly. wonwoo ruffles his hair a bit and smiles, giggling sweet _i told you so_ s and hugging him tightly. junhui rolls his eyes. he climbs off wonwoo’s lap to get a glass of water, and when he comes back, wonwoo is spread out on the floor like a starfish; tenuous, boney limbs and all. junhui snorts and lays right up next to him, laying his head on his chest, listening to a soft heartbeat and calm breathing. 

wonwoo had to be one of the calmest humans junhui’s ever known. even in situations where everything is out of order and junhui can barely breathe, wonwoo is always right there, calm, collected, gentle. soft. wonwoo’s calmness was one of junhui's favorite features. simply because no matter what happened, he knew there would always be someone willing to rescue him in the blink of an eye.

he feels something touch the top of his head. he squints and looks up to find a straight-faced wonwoo staring right back at him. a minute later, junhui is propping himself up on one elbow, examining wonwoo’s expression and weighing his options. before he can think, he finds himself leaning in anyways, pressing a gentle kiss to wonwoo’s lips. 

it's sweet; chaste, gentle, and perfect, obviously. when they pull apart, wonwoo is smiling like a total dork, his nose scrunched in the way that just screams _look at me_ and _look at how happy i am, look how happy you make me_ and all junhui can do is laugh. 

he laughs because he knows it wasn't perfect, no matter how many times he says it was. no matter how badly he wants it to be. he laughs because he's got a feeling in his gut telling him that this is only the beginning for the two of them. he laughs because he knows it's going to be rough. 

most of all, he laughs because it's just the two of them, disgustingly in love. just the two of them, together. it'll without a doubt be difficult, but they're capable of doing just fine; simply because they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> yyyeaoaoaoa the ending was so choppy.,,,,  
> anyways sorry my writing isnt superb i wrote this in like. an hour. i love comments n kudos and all that so. fuel my ego harder daddy
> 
>  
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://seunghceols.tumblr.com/) nd leave nice things in my inbox


End file.
